


Shackled

by HotGoatCheese



Series: Whumptober 2019 [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Demolitions "Expert" Michael, Detective Miles Luna, Fahc michael, Gen, Implied Police Brutality, Police Station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotGoatCheese/pseuds/HotGoatCheese
Summary: Michael didn't get away from his own explosion in time, and now he's in a LSPD interrogation room.Oops?





	Shackled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts).

> Hey did you know that unless it involves an additional person that he cares about or at *least* is an actual life-or-death situation it's *really* hard to do Michael whump because he just gives that few shits about anything and is actually really clever when he lets himself be?   
I mean, I guess for a prompt other than 'shackled' I coulda done some damage here but...  
Well, here ya go.

The best thing about being arrested at the scene of an explosion is that nobody could prove you did it. No sir, I was just minding my own business and than the building exploded. No one actually bought it, of course, but it held up well enough legally most of the time. 

It didn't make it any less embarrassing though, getting caught by your own blast and picked up by cops. Dragged in and thrown from holding cell to booking room to jail cell to interrogation room, always with his hands in a neat little pair of cuffs holding his wrists inches apart that he'd bluffed to the officer securing them "You think these'll hold me?" 

In hindsight, maybe the threat had been a mistake. If they were smart they could find a way to charge him with it. So it gave him some hope that it was Detective Luna that walked in to the interrogation room eventually. All cock and swagger, and thankfully very little active brain. He was someone Michael could go toe-to-toe with and probably win. Mentally, unfortunately. His instinct to engage physically came up short when he started to stand and the chain that attached the handcuffs to the table went taut and stopped him still stooped. 

Michael straightened his spine, leaving his hands low, and met the Detective's gaze level. He didn't say anything, just pointedly jerked his hands upwards and apart, straining his shackles. Luna pushed a breath through his nose and jerked his head at him. "What? Think I'm gonna uncuff you? Make it a fair fight?" 

"You don't have the balls." Michael answered, without hesitation and without heat. A fact, not a challenge. 

"I don't have the _time_." Luna corrected harshly. 

Michael feigned surprised. "Oh right, how long can you hold me without any evidence? Not much longer I'll bet. So you're here to beat it out of me." 

Luna stopped, frozen, as if struck. "I'm not gonna beat it out of you, Jones." his voice lifted, through a note of rage up to amusement. He walked over, and used his superior height to lean in at Michael, putting his weight on the table between them and state "I'm gonna wait until the lab comes back with your prints all over the detonator, and then we're gonna put you away for destruction of public property and you'll be dead to rights. That's what I'm gonna do." 

"Awesome." Michael retorted, unable to contain the sudden grin that had startled itself onto his face. He continued to look Detective Luna in the eye. Then he asked "So what are we doing here?" and just held the other mans gaze for a long moment, unflinching. 

It took several long moments before the detective caught up to what Michael had figured out. A pretty classic when will he know that I know what he knows situation that usually went way over Michael's head but today was a really nice treat. Especially watching the realization play out behind Luna's eyes. When everything clicked into place and the detective cried out "FUCK!" Michael realized abruptly he'd been enjoying this too much to brace for the inevitable violent outburst. The table rocked suddenly against his hips and upper pelvis, driving into him with enough force to make him double over and reconsider standing.

Michael collapsed into his seat as he waited for the pain of the single attack to pass, bracing for another. Luna wasn't exactly known for his restraint. The way he had to lean forward, couldn't properly curl in on himself from how he was shackled to the table, made the moment more distinctly unpleasant. "You're a piece of shit, you know that?" Luna wasn't quite yelling, but close enough.

Michael just laughed. It wasn't like he could do anything else at the moment, and that was the thing that would piss off Detective Luna the most. They weren't going to get usable prints off of that detonator. If they were, than the detective wouldn't even be here. Which meant this whole thing was one big waste of time. Maybe he could at least get a couple bruises out of it to show off. So he laughed.

It was a nice release too. The tension melted out of him and Michael relaxed, letting his head and arms rest on the table. The seething detective turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him on his way out. Too bad, no bruises to show off. 

Maybe he could take a nap instead. 


End file.
